Many professionals and service providers utilize computers in their everyday work. For example, engineers, programmers, lawyers, accountants, bankers, architects, physicians, and various other professionals spend several hours a day utilizing a computer. In contrast, many teachers do not utilize computers for everyday teaching. In many schools, teachers use a “chalk and talk” teaching approach, in which the teacher conveys information to students by talking to them and by writing on a blackboard.